You're Not Lucky, You're Just Crazy
by Roxius
Summary: There's something going on between Yui and Ui, but they've been rather successful in keeping it a secret from everyone. Yui X Ui lesbian incest, yuri, shoujo ai. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: Sorry...I'm so sorry it's not that good...really...I'm sorry...

* * *

Ritsu Tainaka took a slow glance around the room, and saw that Mio, Yui, Mugi and Azusa were all ready to begin playing whenever she was ready. They had a live performance scheduled for the upcoming school festival next week, so they had to get in as much practice as they could before the big day. Ritsu looked to Mio, who looked to Yui, who looked to Mugi, who looked to Azusa. They all nodded to each other in unison.

Raising her drumsticks over her head and tapping them together, Ritsu counted, "Alright, here we go! 3, 2, 1!!!"

Then, just as the girls were about to hit the first beat, there was a sudden knock on the door.

Ritsu sighed, and placed her drumsticks off to the side; she just wanted to hurry up and finish practicing so they could eat the damn cakes already! They still had a whole week to practice, anyway!

"Who is it?" she called.

The door slowly creaked open, and Yui's little sister Ui Hinasawa poked her head in. "Umm...am I interrupting something?"

"Ah! Ui-imoto-chan! Is something wrong?!" Yui asked, a bit surprised to see her little sister here, especially since school had already ended for the day.

Ui nervously shook her head, and her eyes darted directly over at her older sister. "I...I just need to speak with you for a moment...if that's alright?" In a time span of about two seconds, she winked three times with her left eye, and Yui was the only one who saw it. This was how they communicated things that could not be said aloud in public between one another. Yui understood exactly what 'three winks with the left eye' meant.

Ritsu opened her mouth to make some kind of witty retort, but then Yui gently placed her guitar on the floor and began heading for the door. "You guys just keep practicing," she told the three girls over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a moment..."

"But...but Yui-" Mio began.

Yui held out her palm to cut Mio off in mid-sentence. "I said I'll be back...!" Mio was a bit taken aback; Yui had never spoken to her like that before.

As soon as Yui stepped out with Ui, the door slammed shut behind them. Mio and Mugi gave each other baffled looks, while Ritsu stood up from her seat and clapped her hands two times.

"Alright! It's break time, so let's help ourselves to some cake!!!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed with zeal.

"But...but we're supposed to be practicing..." Mio pointed out. Mugi nodded to show her agreement.

Ritsu made a sad pouting face. "Aww...but Mioooooooooooooooooo~..."

Much to both Mio's and Mugi's surprise, Azusa joined in by making the same begging face as Ritsu, only this time she was wearing the cat ears as well. "I wanna eat cake...just until Yui comes back so we can practice, of course...nya nya~!!!"

Their combined moe power was too much; there was no way neither Mio or Mugi could deny them their cakes now.

"...Fine...we'll take a break..."

"YAY!!! CAKES, CAKES, CAKES!!!" Ritsu laughed joyously as Azusa did a little twirl. Mio was beginning to fear that Ritsu was becoming a really bad influence for the little black-haired girl.

Sighing in defeat, Tsumugi walked over to her bag to get out the cakes...

* * *

"Mmm...mmm...mmmh...yeah...mmm..."

"Mmph...ahmm...mmn...so...so good...onee-chan..."

Yui had Ui pinned up against the wall by the sleeves as their lips were locked in a furious battle for dominance. A trail of saliva slowly trickled down the side of Ui's chin. While Yui's left hand held Ui's arm in place, her other hand had slithered up into Ui's sailor fuku, fondling any round, soft thing she could latch her fingers on. Ui wrapped her arms around Yui's thin waist and gave her a tight squeeze. Yui could literally feel her heart pounding against her chest as she vigorously ran her tongue along the roof of her little sister's upper jaw. Luckily, since there weren't many students or teachers that go around this part of the building after school, they didn't really have to worry about being caught out here in the hallway. When they finally broke away for some air, both girls were sweating and out of breath.

"Ahh...ahh," Ui quickly straightened out her skirt as she huffed and puffed, "You've...you've gotten...much better...onee-chan..."

Yui smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Eh heh heh...you r-really think so...?"

"Yeah...I do..." Having regained her breath now, Ui took a step forward, and her eyes became slightly droopy as she reached up and gently brushed the tips of her fingers along her older sister's neck and shoulders. It was a rather strange feeling, to have such warm hands touching you all over like this.

Yui's entire face became as red as a tomato when Ui's index finger began tracing a circle around the nape of her neck. "...Oh, well...I haven't had alot of practice, and...ah ha ha ha...uh, I'm very happy to her you say that..."

"Onee-chan...I stayed after school to walk home with you, but...I couldn't take it...I wanted to see you so badly...and I was afraid that you might have been seeing someone else..." Ui closed her eyes and shook her head as she spoke. She pressed herself up against Yui's body, and got up on her tip-toes so she could properly stare into her sister's beautiful, brilliant eyes.

Yui felt like she was going to cry right then and there; her poor little sister had been waiting so long for her. Yui had never meant to cause such trouble for her darling Ui-chan. "Imoto-chan...you know, you're my very special someone...so I'll always be there for you...remember that...you mean more to me than anything else...so please do not worry...I will love you forever..."

Much to Yui's unexpected chagrin, Ui let out a tiny chuckle. "Hee hee...that sounds so unlike you, onee-chan...saying such serious things...tee hee hee..."

"Hey...!! I...I thought long and hard on that bit of dialogue! Don't diss it!"

"Hee hee hee...you're so funny, but I like that about you. Please...kiss me just one last time before you go back to practice, onee-chan..."

The two secretive lovebirds slowly leaned in for another kiss on the lips, most likely just as or even more passionate as the many times they've kissed before. Yui closed her eyes, as did Ui. Their lips were five inches apart, then four inches, then three, then two, and finally...

"I love you...onee-chan..."

"I love you too...imoto-chan..."


End file.
